Soy tan idiota por dejar que esto pasara
by Become one with Makita
Summary: Por que te deje morir...mi amor... SoulxMaka basado en la esena final de paper moon


**Neeeee este lo hize en el final de Paper moon**

**Esa esena que tan marabillados nos dejo**

**Hasta que termino siendo mentira que Maka moria U¬3¬**

**Bueno aki yo**

**Sorry las faltas d ortografias**

**Akiiii vaaaaaa**

……………………………………………

**Soul POV**

Tu estabas hay, observando tu gran logro, Me sentí orgulloso de ser tu arma, Fuiste tu la que derrotaste a Ashura, Mi gran Técnica Maka Albarn.

El echo de verte me llenaba de orgullo, por que fuiste vos, la que siempre se creyó la niña débil pero esto demuestra que no lo sos, derrotaste al Dios Demonio vos sola y estoy orgulloso de ti.

Por un momento intercambiamos miradas; me sonroje un poco viéndote a tus ojos, tus hermosos ojos color jade,el atardecer ya de noche casi reflejaba tu belleza , todo en vos era hermoso; quisiste dirigirte hacia a mi para bajar de la gran columna sobre la que estabas parada; bajaste bien mi mirada se lleno de confianza y en ese momento…la tranquilidad paro…

Corri hacia donde estabas, tenias una mano en el pecho en la zona de tu corazón y tu alma, soy tu compañero podía sentir que no estabas bien, estabas sufriendo.

Te envolví en mis brazos mientras gritaba tu nombre con desesperación, te separaste de mi por un instante presionabas con mas fuerza tu pecho, estabas debil,no sabia que hacer.

Te veía con desesperación de hacer algo, estabas de rodillas, con la respiración agitada,tu mano apretando tu corazón ,empezaste a escupir sangre y lo peor, fue que tu alma se alejaba de mi… cuando grite tu nombre…todo paro

Caiste en mis brazos con tus hermosos ojos abiertos para verme una ultima vez, me desespere no sabia que hacer yo solo gritaba y sollozaba "MAKA VAMOS MAKA DESPIERTA NO PUEDES DEJARME ASI PROMETIMOS ESTAR JUNTOS SIEMPRE POR FAVOR MAKA…no me dejes"

**Maka POV**

¿Es esto posible? ¿estoy muriendo? Me siento debil, siento un ardor que quema mi pecho, siento que mi alma muere pero antes quiero…quiero decirle a mi soul una cosa.

Puse mi mano en su pecho como podia, el se dio cuenta trate de mirarle a los ojos

"tranquila maka no te pasara nada estare contigo por que yo"decia mi amado soul muy alterado nunca le vi asi, puse uno de mis dedos en sus labios sus calidos y suaves labios que muchas veces tube ganas de probar…

"soul yo…yo…te…yo te am-o"

Senti que mi respiración se corto, mi corazon ya no latia, todo se volvio negro, me undi en la oscuridad, la locura absorbio mi alma…almenos mi amado soul esta bien y pude decirle lo que siento…adios mundo…chicos…padre, madre…adios mi amado Soul Eater.

**Soul POV**

NO!NO! ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!POR FAVOR!DIGANME QUE ES UNA PESADILLA!DIGANMELO POR FAVOR! Maka…mi amada Maka…tu no puedes…tu no puedes morir! Yo prometi protegerte!dame el gusto almenos!...maka yo te amo y no pude desirtelo…por favor despierta…te necesito…por que yo te amo…

Gritaba y me torturaba mentalmente con eso…por que era sierto…yo no la pude proteger y me sentia un idiota de lo peor…no meresco vivir…deje que muera la persona que mas amaba en este mundo soy de lo peor, estaba llorando, gritando, desaogandome, pero yo se que no la podre traer de nuevo por mucho que lo intente, soy un estupido, nunca me lo voy a perdonar la deje morir, ademas estaba manchando su bello y hermoso rostro con mis horribles lagrimas…que fue?...lo que te mato mi hermosa Maka Albarn…que…YA SE! MALDITA LOCURA!MALDITO KISHIN! ME AN ARREBATADO LO QUE YO MAS AMABA Y NESESITABA!...mi Maka te juro…que voy a acabar con la locura yo solo me are Guadaña Mortal sin la ayuda de ningun tecnico mi unica tecnica siempre seras tu acabare con la locura por ti…mi amor…

Seguia llorando con mi mente en el cuerpo de mi amada Maka no queria asumir que murio…Tarde o temprano tendria que hacerlo

Senti unos pasos Atrás mio, Transforme mi brazo en guadaña y aferre el cadáver de mi amada mas a mi cuerpo, nadie le seguiria haciendo daño a lo que quedaba de ella…mi pobre maka.

Eran los Chicos y acompañados de Shinigami-sama,Las chicas estaban llorando, Kid y Black Star con la cabeza baja todos comprendian mi sufrimiento…

"esto…Soul-kun"Decia Shinigami con un tono triste

"fue la locura no?" dije yo frustrado

"….."

"SHINIGAMI-SAMA DIGAMELO POR FAVOR!!!"le gritaba yo sin importar nada ya no me importaba nada

"eso y el caza demonios…pero…ella se ofrecio" el Shinigami guardo silencio

Abri los ojos como platos no lo podia creer…Ella se ofrecio? MI Maka sabia de lo que hablaba?

"veras ella se ofrecio a dar su vida por la muerte de Ashura para que no sufriera nadie la locura…principalmente tu"dijo Shinigami-sama pasando sus grandes manos por mi pelo tratando te tranquilizarme

"dio la vida por mi?" me quede estupefacto

"me dijo que si algo le pasaba dijo ella que te amaba y que no te va a olvidar y no la sigas a donde ella se fue" dijo el Shinigami triste alejandose de mi

No…Esto no puede estar pasando…

Aferre a mi amada a mi cuerpo abrazandola mientras sollozaba

Maka…yo te prometo que me are Guadaña Mortal solo y acabare con la locura…luego algun dia ire a donde te hallas ido

1 Año Después…lo logre…me hise guadaña mortal solo…destrui la locura de este mundo…solo por ti…pero eso no fue nada…comparado con el dolor de no tenerte a mi lado todo este tiempo…y ahora me quitare la vida para seguirte a donde sea que hallas ido…

……..Soy tan idiota por dejar que esto pasara…


End file.
